The Way That We Are
by Chromewe11
Summary: Season2- Santana, has always been a little miserable. that is why she strived to make others feel worse than she did. if she stops taking second place she should shine. so Finn makes her shine, more than brittany did. Fanta,brittana,fittany
1. Chapter 1 Silverback

**The Way That We Are**

**Set in season 2 Just before a very glee Christmas.**

**First Glee story. love Finntana. enough said i think :') not sure where this will go tbh lots of teen angst, romance etc. I'm not really much of a gleek but season 2 is pretty awesome.**

**I do not own glee or any of the characters. and yes i brought Matt back! ;D**** not sure how this writing style goes. its like POV but it isn't first person. **

**

* * *

**

_"The distance from 'A' to where you'd be_  
_It's only finger-lengths that I see_  
_I touch the place where I'd find your face_  
_My fingers in creases of distant dark places"_

_Only two voices could be heard. The auditorium was dark and hot. She was close to him now luring him in a glimmer in her eyes with shadows across her face. Sinister. _

_"Their words mostly noises_  
_Ghosts with just voices_  
_Your words in my memory_  
_Are like music to me"_

_That wicked smile playing on her lips. Her voice melodic and soothing voice inviting him in._

_"I'm miles from where you are,_  
_I lay down on the cold ground_  
_I pray that something picks me up_  
_And sets me down in your warm arms"_

_"You know Finnesse your not that bad."_

_He just smiled slightly; it was the first time in a long time she had seen him smile so genuinely, it warmed her heart and she let out a soft laughter before she gave the flick of her hair and twirl of her uniform walking away, letting him watch one of the few good things left in his life disappear to the wing's shadows._

_"See you tomorrow; tell anyone about this and your dead Hudson." Her voice escaped out the dark, alluring more menace. He shivered at the beautiful sound.  
_

_"The last place we left off_  
_Your soft skin is weeping_  
_A joy you can't keep in"_

_

* * *

_

The weeks go by since sectionals. Even though its' Christmas soon, there is nothing cheery in the air.

She should be happy right? He's single. She could have him, he was available and hot. But she was not happy, he might be single, but she couldn't have him. Emotionally unavailable. Dumping Rachel had him up on popularity and the fact she had his virginity got them both points, what was missing? Last time was physical. And it hurt her. It had always hurt her. This was strange she wasn't emotionally involved, maybe that was her problem. Maybe the truth was he wasn't interested, he wasn't interested in anything any more. Just captaining the football team and glee, being single gave him more time, so he started a new work out regime with Sam.

She noticed this immediately, he was eating healthier and looking great, was he still the same Finn Hudson she found adorable?

It was early December now. She walked past him almost everyday, he had a more melancholy expression on him for a few days now, and it was playing on Santana's nerves. She tried to ignore him like she did everyone else. Yet she still found her self glaring at him from her locker. She felt like kicking her self for it. Her eyes always ended up resting on him and she needed to get fucking a grip. 

_stupid sexy asshole. _

A little way down the hall, Santana could see Rachel giving an oblivious Finn fleeting glances. _What a dog, whiny skank. _She thought to herself. Manhands had already annoyed her so much and they had only been in school for twenty minuets. She walked over to Berry, not able to stomach the little girl's crushing heartache. after all no-one noticed her own.

"What's with the puppy dog eyes Dwarf?"

"Go away Santana, I can not be wasting my time with you."

"What ever, god forbid they who interrupt Berry's creepy brooding. No wonder he dumped you." _shit _that may have been too much. Or not enough. She wanted Rachel to feel stung, she deserved it. _Bitch._

"What is your problem?" Rachel turned to her now, eyes burning up.

"Me? no problem, just like to point out all of yours, you have so many i don't know if you're aware of them all. Your dress sense, you're obnoxious, manipulative, you are constant torturing or weird longing of Finn, if you aren't being a creepy annoying stalker, your self obsessed. On the up side, you moisturise quiet well, so good for you." Santana turned wand walked of with her devilish grin, people parting like the red sea before her. Still not happy though.

Biology. Was. A. Bore. She had already finished all the class work and her homework. She kept quiet about it though. Not mouthing off like the nerds did. But for her Biology was easy. She was like her father like that, thinking about the complexities of the body, the circulatory system, how the heart works, it made sense. Not like people. Not like her. She didn't feel that she made sense. She found herself letting Brittany copy her notes. Waiting the minuets out until Glee Club started. She felt a little pathetic, looking forward to Glee, but the fact was it was pretty awesome, like cheerios, but more relaxed.

"Britt?" The blonde hadn't heard her and kept writing on, or was she drawing a bunny? it didn't matter. "_Britt!_" she hissed it this time, getting a little pissed, and Brittany's head shot up with a vacant smile on her face. Santana's heart softened at her best friend's face, she loved her best friend. she was like Finn in a way, not too bright, but loveable with her childlike innocence. the irony was that Brittany wasn't all too innocent or as stupid as she makes out to be and why she was perfect for Santana's question.

"why didn't Finn want me like we thought he would after i stole his stupid V?" She had probably thought about it too much. she had. It had never been important to her at the time, it just bugged her all the time how she could walk past him and he wouldn't even notice her.

"did you know that Silverback gorillas can have sex with any female in their pack?"

Santana dumped her head on the desk in disbelief. _never mind then. _

As they entered the choir room Brittany fluttered straight off to Artie, she watched her best friend smile at him happily and give him a kiss on the cheek. Slight envy crawled in her stomach. She would not be able to stand sitting with them, someone stealing the affection of her best friend. She looked around. Rachel on the far right of the room, talking to Puck. _Douche. _She couldn't believe she ever saw anything in that Mohawk womanizer. It made her a little pissed. Still he was hot and an alright fuck.

Everyone else was coupled up as well like Manhands and Mohawk. Barbie and Ken sat kissing in their own little gross heaven. Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Matt were locked in conversation like semi normal people. Which left Finn, sat at the back, staring at the floor quietly. The sight of him would normally pull on the heart strings of anyone, but the message was clear, he wanted to be left alone. Santana was always a little rebellious.

"Hey Finesse." He looked up at her, glaring empty eyes. She ignored them and sat on the chair next to him. "You look hot today; you can really tell you've been working out."

"What do you want San?" She smirked at his agitation.

"Just to be here for you." The reply had a hint of sarcasm, but it was nevertheless true. Wow, had she really just said that? She quickly looked around the room making sure no one heard her before she gave Finn a small smile and a wink. They sat in silence while Mr Shue gave them their assignment.

"All right guys, I think you guys are getting too comfortable again. So this week I'm shaking things up with something we've never done before." The room slightly buzzed except for the two sat in solace, who seemed indifferent. "I'm going to have the boys pick a girl's name out of a hat, now for that person you have chosen you have to pick the song they are going to sing, and they will choose yours. You then have to perform the solo to me and two other mystery guest judges. Best marks get the singer and song choice the duets at Regionals."

"So boys if you would come and pick a name out of this hat here, you can go off and get started."

She watched Finn move out of his char and walk across the room. She sat with her arms folded and unimpressed. Secretly she hoped Finn picked her, she couldn't be bothered with anyone else. But of course the odds were against her.

"Who did you get Finn?" He looked at the floor angrily, that wasn't good.

"Rachel." Santana winced, that must be painful, Dwarf would obviously abuse the assignment to get close to him again or something like that, she'd only be making things worse for him. She Looked at Finn's expression. She was slightly heart broken by his adorableness, his eyebrows furrowed with worry and cute a glower on his face. She was probably going to regret this, but Santana glanced around the room, feeling the need to help the situation. She saw Mike looking at her intently when an idea struck her.

"Hey mike, did you pick me?" she asked across the room curiously. Mike nodded half listening to what Tina was babbling about. She beckoned him over to their corner. Making sure Mr Shue wasn't looking at them.

"Mike do you mind swapping with Finn? He picked Rachel. Bummer, I know right?"

"Oh, sure thing." He was clearly feeling sympathetic to Finn, good. He came over and passed Finn his piece of paper "how are you man?" Mike asked Finn.

"I'm cool, and thanks, you know both of you, and I don't know if I can deal with her right now."

Santana ignored his thanks and pretended she hadn't heard him and continued to file her nails. Even though she felt like smiling broadly. God she was good.

* * *

Okay so maybe Santana could be nice. Finn had a strange feeling when he was around the girl. By all rights he was allowed to hate her to say she can get screwed and he'd be within his right to do that after what she did to him. But he couldn't so he just sat there with her next to him. It was weird he hadn't expected her to even talk to him, but there she was rescuing him out of an awkward and potentially disastrous situation with Rachel, but he had swapped it for one with bitch queen herself. Still she was the lesser of two displeasures. He didn't really mean that, it just he just sees most of the negative stuff about people lately. Like how Sam is just obsessed and constantly talking about either his unhappiness with his body or his happiness with Quinn. Finn wasn't jealous of Sam or anything he was happy for his friend and all, but it just seemed non stop lately and it grated on his own unhappiness.

The same was said for some other people, except Santana which was strange because he'd of though her bitchiness with defiantly wind him up. Instead he realises she is just saying the majority of the truth, she words it harsh but he sees what she's talking about sometimes and she is right. Wow, it sounds like he himself is self obsessed now.

So yeah, Santana Lopez, a good person. His lips pulled up a little at the mental note. Was that even possible? She wasn't even talking. She was just sitting there next to him. She knew that that they didn't need words to talk, for this he was grateful, he realised she was being honest when she said she just wanted to be there. This was pretty deep stuff to be thinking about on a Thursday afternoon.

* * *

_Okay so let me know what you guys think, really enjoyed writing this, so i hope you like this first chapter._


	2. Chapter 2 Upping the Game

**AN: Sorry about the long wait for the update,**

**Again, i do not own any of these characters, they are all owned by those who own glee. i be just writing my imagination online and hoping that people like it! however i do own two goldfish whom i love dearly, they helped mt a lot with this. yes i do talk to my goldfish they are cool.3 Ok, i truly enjoyed writing this again, its a bit of a pain i made an attempt at some fluff, not sure if you cant tell..its not very funny :') but we get a glimpse at the kind of relationship Britt and Santana have so Brittana fans are in luck! 3 **

**please review it does help me focused to write more! peace.**

**

* * *

**

_51, …52,… ,53… ,54… ,55…, 56….,57…, 58…, 59…, 60_

Finn, felt his sweat drip down the side of his face. His muscles ached and throbbed, he knew he'd done a good job. While he dabbed himself down with a towel he thought bout the week that had passed. It had tired him out if he was going to be honest. He was ignoring Rachel as much as he could, the staring was annoying, she tries to send him notes in every class they have together. Santana actually stood up in Spanish and threatened to give her a Chelsea smile (he didn't quiet know what that is but he was pretty sure it had something to do with torture, credit cards and stomping on the face thanks to Artie's description), it was pretty hilarious. Rachel sat there shell shocked for the rest of the hour but persisted in other ways.

She just doesn't get it, it was over for them, they had too much drama and the flame went out, it was his _bestfriend_ and she did it to spite him and it hurt, at least Quinn's excuse was that she was drunk. The sooner she understands that the sooner she can get over herself. He sighed and put the weights away. He really needed to stop moping about this. But he couldn't not until she did.

He was so glad it was the weekend. Although he was only glad of it because he didn't have to see anyone if he didn't want to, except for Kurt. But he and Kurt were cool now, well they had always been cool. They had their own rooms at their new place and Kurt was constantly over at Dalton's so no worries there.

He walked to the football team's locker room quietly, ready to shower. He could hear water being jetted, Sam was still probably there. He scoffed at thought off the competitiveness between them.

"Hey Sam." He called to the next shower cubicle

"Hey, so, how many today?" The reply came.

"45, 100 and 60 on the last set."

"Dude, you're like a machine now, do I need to up my game?"

"Sure do man."

Finn nodded and laughed even though he knew Sam couldn't see him. Feeling the hot water crash down his body. Unknotting the muscles.

"So Finn what you doing Sunday night?"

"Nothing I guess. Me and Burt had plans to go to the Basket ball game but he's treating my mom to dinner and Kurt's dragging Blaine off to the movies."

"That the Dalton kid?"

"yeah, he's alright you know, really smart and stuff. Why?"

"We'll I was thinking about having a few of you guys over at my place for a party. I figured, us football players make a good team because we're such good friends as we hangout a lot after school. I spoke to Mr Shue and we thought it'd be a good idea if Glee did this, sorta so we get a stronger group dynamic going."

"Who _is_ going?" Finn feeling suspicious

"Just Quin, me, Brittany said she'd come as long as Artie and Santana came. Matt, Mike and Tina, Mercedes said she might come, Puck said he already had plans." Finn noted that he hadn't even bothered to ask Rachel. Finn wondered if that make Sam biased towards him, he laughed at the thought.

"Sounds cool y'know like a really good idea, nice work, I'll be there, where is your place anyway?"

He turned his shower off Sam doing the same.

"89 Hazel Field, in Northtown."

They grabbed the towels hung on their doors.

"Nice, but that must be a pretty big place. You did say Northtown right?"

"Haha, yeah well my Mom hit big in real estate, my dad is an architect."

"Wow"

"I know, I can't wait to show you the pool, you will flip."

They came out of the showers still soaked and laughing, only to be greeted by a blinding white flash

Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce stood before Finn and Sam. Quinn, holding a camera smiling with satisfaction, Santana was eyeing Finn up with _the_ _smirk_, however Britt was looking at them in d.

"This is like, so hot. But it smells funny can we go now?" Brittany broke the ice casually, crinkling her nose.

"What the hell?" Sam was still half between laughing and being angry, Finn just looked confused and awkward as usual.

"We're making a calendar of major students and memorable moments of our class year, you two get November and the football seasons as you're both the most successful quarterbacks. So congratulations, we will see you later." Quinn smiled at Sam and gave a nod to swirled round and began to walk away.

Reality hit pretty hard after the confusion left Finn, he was suddenly paranoid about what the other guys would say, what would everyone say? He was their leader not a poser.

"Quinn stop!"

"yes?" She faced him raising an eye brow.

Oh no, he was lost and frozen, he could feel Santana's eyes burn through him. "erm, can you just, not use that picture, please?" he felt extremely awkward, Brittany staring at him oddly. He didn't realise it was adoration. lucky because if hehad noticed he would of melted

"and why not? The money will help us with the trip to New York, and to be honest I think everyone would pay really good money to see you two hot out the shower, its win-win."

"not for us it isn't" Sam started now.

"Relax, the calendar won't come out till January. And your next photoshoot with be next Wednesday at the Preprally. Don't worry it'll be with us cheerios"

"We won't be hot out the shower though. Unlucky for you boys" Santana said.

"Really? Oh, I was hoping San and I could shower together again." She had a disappointed look on her face, now looking at the floor tilting her head. Did she realise what she had said? Santana didn't confirm anything she stood there all mysterious and just winked at the two guys. While Quinn was trying to stifle a laugh, her muscles becoming tense with the self control, still she couldn't help but smirk at Finn's and Sam's now blank expressions completely momentarily forgetting about the photo, clearly imagining the image..

Sam gained composure first shaking his head violently water still clinging to his blonde hair. "Still, why couldn't we just pose for another photo? I don't mind being topless it's just this situation is a little… uncomfortable for us."

Seeing Finn in nothing but a towel with Sam, it could be taken the wrong way, especially by the team. Finn silently groaned at the thought of the football team seeing the picture, and girls, surely all the girls would want to see it as well.

Santana was eyeing him up again; eyes grazing over his shape was she savoring the sight? He couldn't tell what she was thinking only that she was making him nervous, again. And again strange, as she is the only one who's seen it before but paid him the most attention. Well she hadn't seen the new Finn not like this, he was so unlike and exactly the same to how he'd been back in the motel room. They both remembered their bodies hot against each other, tearing off their clothes aching for the touch of each other's skin. He caught her gaze and looked away immediately.

"Yes, but Finn, here, is self conscious, you might find it difficult for him to show off his wonderful abs." Santana interjected again, her voice colder now as if offended when he looked away. Her gaze never faltered. "you don't get that you ha-ave a sexy body do you Finnocence? Sam does."

"So long as it doesn't go on face book anytime soon then." Sam probably had the same fears as Finn. But he ignored Santana's jibe.

"Don't worry, this isn't going anywhere. Believe me when I say we want to keep this to ourselves." Quin said it soothingly walking over to Sam to just place a finger no his chest.

Santana into response to Quinn's statement rose her cell revealing another image indicating she had one as well as Quinn, and now a new piece of leverage, it was even worse in Santana's hand than Quinn's.

"_This_, is for my personal use. So relax. I'm not sharing." She still had that rosé smirk on her face it went so well with her fluttering eyelashes. They made Finns heart skip a beat, stunned by Santana's promise and underlying threat, he was probably more frightened by what she would even do with the picture.

"I want to lick your biceps." Brittaney suddenly came out with. Typical. With the roll of her eyes, Santana took Brittany by the pinkie and out of the boy's locker room, deeming it unsafe for the estranged blonde. Sam and Quinn burst out laughing at Finn who still looked slightly confused at everything.

* * *

Santana still had hold of Brittany's hand. She felt the body of her friend press against hers, Brittany placing her head on Santana's shoulder comfortingly. They still walked in silence, it was her idea to surprise Sam and Finn but it hadn't occurred until that morning earlier when Brittany wondered out loud what the boy's locker room is like, obsessively. Santana being the genius that she was thought she could solve Quinn's calendar problem of lack of models and Brittany's curiosity with one stone. Okay so that's a poor excuse to see Finn half naked out the shower. Still defiantly worth it though. She still needed to deviously come up with something to do with the photo.

"Thank you San." Brittany's soft voice was often the first to speak between the two, she thought silence meant Santana was angry, she didn't like an angry Santana. Usually it is because she's thinking though. Recently it is because she's been thinking _a lot._

"It's okay Britt, you didn't like it in there did you?" She knew her best friend, it was in her steps when she listened there was a reluctance to go further, that spring wasn't there.

"It smelt bad." Naturally of course..

"I know, it's because they're guys right?"

"They might be hot. But they had no sense of, hygiene." Santana did a double take. That made no sense; ok it was supposed to smell of sweat, it was guys and sports? They go hand in hand more than she and Brittany did. And where did she even learn the word hygiene?

"They were coming out the shower Britt. You can't just contradict what you've just seen dumbass!" A little bite to her words.

"oh." Brittany looked disappointed and San felt she put her foot in it. She hated it if she made B upset, or even slightly unhappy. She began stroking the blonde's hair soothingly deciding it really was best if she didn't talk sometimes.

"Sorry B, I've been a little down lately.." she looked at her feet, walking down the corridor was taking a lifetime, but it was okay because she was with Brittany, they could take all the time in the world.

"I know, it's because of Finn right?" She shouldn't have been so surprised. Was it that obvious or did Brittany just know her that well. Must have been just Brittany.

"Sort of, among other things. How can you tell?" she didn't need to ask, they were best friends, practically one person almost.

"when i said about the gorillas"

"oh yeah?"

"What I was trying to say was, you were like at the top. So when he had you, he realised he could have you and not have feelings for you because he he's basically the silverback. So then he thinks he should be able to have sex with someone he does have feelings for and because with you it only meant reputation, he wanted it with someone who cared. Sex for the sake of sex isn't like the same as sex because you... don't like… what's that word again?" It was on these occasions that Brittany had a stroke of wisdom, what was worse then her knowing this stuff is how she says it so casually and normal, it would probably frighten most people who knew her.

"lust?"

"yeah.. and love, I found that out myself."

"eurgh, he's so full of shit." So in theory he was just another guy, just like puck.

"I kinda get what he means.." Santana tore away from the threat of anger and wondered what this would probably mean for her and Brittany. Their relationship wasn't exactly normal.

"Does this mean your completely exclusive to Artie now?" she took on a more softer tone, changing the subject of the subject.

"No, we're just, you know hot. But ours, ours is our own private love San. One that no one can touch. Not even Artie, no one unless someone wins your heart, San and B forever." Santana was relieved to hear this, what they had been truly indescribable. Not just devotion and trust like best friends but they loved each other and would never leave the other to be alone.

That's just how it is.


	3. Chapter 3 Whiskey

_A/N: I have to say i love this chapter more than the last two. it came along so much more naturally. But the next one is going to be even better. im deciding to bring in more Brittana than i originally thought i would, i ship them aswell after Fanta so ;) _

_so you may be expecting Brittany/Finn/Santana conflict. which sounds tasty. _

_**Disclaimer: i do not own any of these character however i do wish i owned santana NOM! and Brittany DOUBLENOM! i have two goldfish they help me and i also have a really nice pair of nike 6.6s they are blue, black, white and purpley/burgandy they are hot im telling you.**_

_peace. and please review and tell me what you think. much appreciation.**  
**_

* * *

Chapter 3

She was looking at the mirror just applying the last of her make up, dark red lipstick to match her scarlet eye shadow. Tonight was going to be big. Bigger than anyone had first thought. Puck had told her the party had gone online; there were expected a hundred or so people there. Sam had no idea. She looked at Brittany who was sat in her bed reading a magazine upside down. The blond in a hot cream cocktail dress to match Santana's black one. They had been shopping that day and decided to compliment each other. Santana checked her Phone, one text message.

- _There in 5 San Q x _-

"Come on B, we're going."

"What do you say?"

"Brittany Susanne Peirce will you get out of my bed and get your gorgeous ass over here, please?" Brittany half smiled and skipped over to Santana.

"And?"

Santana sighed and kissed Britt, their hot lips pressing wilfully, the lipstick smudging a little. She didn't care. She bit B's lip for being awkward. A punishment that made them both grin.

She pulled away from Brittany's grasp not laughing.

"Happy now?"

"Always San." They held hands and Santana quickly swiped the bottle of whiskey from the table and put it in her bag.

* * *

The car journey was slow, the three cheerleaders talking all the way through building up for the party ahead. She didn't want her thoughts straying, but they did even with the talking, the bitching and singing she couldn't help but stare out the window and wonder how the night would end.

Yesterday Brittany had told Santana to forget about Finn, he was just another guy, just a little less sharp and a lot nicer, but a guy nonetheless: misogynistic, sexist, homophobic (maybe minus the last). So she was trying to forget, and what better place than Sam's party. However she was failing to agree with her best friend. Finn was different.

Even with the music blaring, she knew what she knew. The beat vibrated through her body, she was dancing to the music. But she knew, and that was enough to keep her going, refusing that they aren't all like Puck, but also refusing that she needed anyone. Dancing on her own.

Santana could still taste the whiskey on her lips. It burned on her tongue. Her heart beats and muscles throbbed in time to the pulsating room. So many people. The bodies around her alive movement. A real party. Where had all the people come from?

Finn was talking next to Sam who was growing concerned with the growing number of people, it almost becoming hard to move in the house. Luckily as the masses arrived Sam locked the rooms which weren't the living rooms, kitchen, bathrooms and dining room. They weren't drinking. They had to keep an eye on everyone, the responsible leaders. But Finn just couldn't keep his eyes of Santana. The way she moved, she didn't care about the world. He wished he could feel like that. Leader, ha, Sam could probably do a better job than he could. But people never looked at Sam. Always looking to Finn, who as it happened, was still looking at Santana.

At that very moment some girl puked right in front of him, great.

"I got this Sam."

He had this, tearing his eyes and thoughts from the dancers he led the girl to a free bathroom and drew her a glass of water, bothering to talk to the drunk, he asked her where she lived. He was going to ring a cab for the poor girl, she was a mess. Yet he still envied her.

Santana turned around and slapped the guy in the face. Who the fuck did he think he was thinking he could touch her up on the middle of the dance floor? She wanted to laugh at the shock on his face, but she just felt like utter shit. She wondered if she could've told him to back off instead of slapping him. Probably what everyone around who saw was thinking as well. Why was she always the bad guy? _The bitch is the bad guy. - Not always._ She was countering her self now. She needed air. She walked out with eyes on her, drilling and aggravating. _eurgh_ She hated people.

The night air bit her face as she stepped out to see Finn help a girl into a cab, shoving money into the driver's hand, probably telling him to keep the change. The good guy. The guy she once wanted to corrupt. It still annoyed her how she could screw him yet he was still Finnocence, not under her control. Still not hers. That's when it hit her, when he faced her and she saw him in the dark. His adorable features smiling at her under the stars. The realisation took hold. She actually liked someone other than herself and Brittany. Of all people it was Finn fucking Hudson.

Finn's face lit up when he saw the shivering girl in the door way. The night not hindering her beauty. Her black dress and lustrous hair merged, making it impossible to differentiate the two. She was drop dead. And never quiet so literally. He didn't say anything just like she hadn't; he just pulled his jacket around her.

They didn't know how it had happened. They found themselves laid on the garden she was still wearing his jacket both of them just looking up, next to each other laughing, the alcohol making the conversation easier. He found that she was trying less hard to be bitchy now. They talked about so much, football, cheerios, glee, school, friends, enemies, rivals, the party, toast. Actually wanting to know what the other had to say.

"so why did you come outside? Last I saw you, you were dancing like there was no tomorrow."

"I needed to get away from everyone, some asshole thought he could touch my ass. So I hit him. You shoulda seen his face"

"So you just hit him right there?"

"Yes" they both laughed now, the bottle of whiskey half empty in between them.

"Why? His laughter was almost hysterical; she couldn't help but join in.

"Because, what right did he have to touch me?"

"Well you are really hot, I can't say I blame him for trying" She didn't answer him, just smirking into the darkness. He couldn't see the raised eyebrow reaction. Quiet fell between the two, something occurred to Finn.

"So what right did I have to sleep with you?" the money question, she should've expected this. Maybe she wanted it answer and Finn was the only one who would ask..

"Because," she started again in the same tone as before a smile in her voice. It contrasted to his serious deep question. "You're my friend, it may not seem like it but you are and I like you. And I wanted you. It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. Why did take up the offer?"

"You know that, I think San. I was lonely and jealous. You were there for me, like you are now." Ha, Santana always felt lonely and jealous "And I kinda wanted you too. But what I said. I realised I lied." She had ended up being there for him a few times. With Quinn, telling him to get his act together, the v, the moments at the wedding, getting over Rachel, escaping Rachel's clutches. And now. He realised she needed him as a friend as much as he needed her.

If he could have seen her eyes then he would have smiled, they could have lighted the world up, it was moment where she felt she could die happily, it was only for a second but it was hope. She was still his first, and still his best.

They both lay there, the bottle empty, just smiling to themselves, oblivious and yet completely aware of the other.

* * *

_Next chapter: Santana and Finn look after a Hung over Brittany and walk home_


	4. Chapter 4 Hungover but Figured

_**AN:** sorry this has taken so long, i've been watching glee, is no one else horrified with the Sam and Santana pairing? bit mad cause y'know mega love to Fanta and Sam/Quinn weren't bad were they? Still holding for some Santana/Finn jealousy story line. Anyways, this should really be Santana/Finn/Brittany now. next chapter is ganna be totally Brittany POV. which'll be fun because her charachter needs some serious indepth exploration. and ive never done girl POV before so y'know ;) Please review, and dont worry next week will be a bit more fluffy :)  
_

_**Disclaimer: **unfortunately i do not own any of these characters, or lima hieghts, or finn's truck or the park or the swings. or the ducks. i has two gold fish though, they're badass. survived for years. my 6.0s are sexy and i have a kid-robot dunny which is fit. i like stripes. and pokemon black and white is out in like 2/3 days here in England so, WINN!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Santana woke stirring at first, no idea where she was and why there was cool breeze grazing her legs. She just listened, silence. Heat radiating from each side of her. She felt shit. Hangover, why did whiskey have to be such a fuck up of a friend in the mornings? It took a few seconds for her head begin the pounding. She groaned, and Santana heard a low chuckle from her right. Finn, oh crap. She knew she hadn't done anything with him; the night's events slowly came back to her.

"Morning Finnocence" She sat up, then laid straight back down the ground

"You look great in the mornings." The warm voice didn't even sound groggy. Comforting to know. He was about as drunk as she was last night. How had they not slept together? It's what usually happened when she was drunk with another guy.

"What?" She didn't like the compliment she felt the opposite of great. Least she knew Finn wouldn't lie about her looking good or not.

"Nothing" He laughed again quietly, finding her annoyance cute. He didn't say anything about that though; he didn't want a black eye.

"Shut up. Where's your car?" He put a finger to her lips, _patronizing asshole_

"Shh."

"What now?" she resisted the urge to bite his finger as he pointed.

She looked over her right shoulder to see him looking away from her to the far left. Then she saw that Brittany curled up against her other side. Sleeping so still. Santana suddenly became quiet content despite the hangover. They basked in the sun quietly for a few minutes.

"Come on we've got to get her in my truck"

"Finn if you wake her up, I'll cut you."

He knew she wasn't lying, as beautiful as she was she still scared him from time to time, when she wasn't angry anyway.. He really didn't want to leave yet, he had no idea what time it was but the sun's glare and cool breeze said early morning.

"ok, we're going now.." Finally Finn sat up. He felt bad but he didn't want to get caught up in clearing up the house before taking Brittany home. He loved how Santana had decided that this was going to happen.

Finn softly placed Brittany in the back seat, careful not to wake her.

"ok you know where we both live right Finnocence?"

"umm, no.."

"Guess I have to ride shot gun?"

"If you want to" She eviled him as he opened the passenger door for her, he was smiling

The drive home was mostly silence, something Finn had grown accustom to it. Lots of people had just stopped talking to him, careful not to say the wrong thing.

With the latina though it wasn't awkward but comfortable, besides she'd never seem the person to just watch what she said, she purposefully made people feel shit regularly.

"Okay this is her place." The house was nice, a suburban place, like something from Desperate Housewives.

"Do we need to get her out and knock? Or knock then get her out?"

"Err. I don't think that we should get her out yet. For one thing her parents can't find her like this, why don't we just wait till she wakes up?" Finn could see how thoughtful Santana was towards Brittany, if it was anyone else she probably wouldn't give it a second thought and land whoever straight in trouble.

"Sounds good."

"Are you going to ask to walk me home? My house isn't far from here, so Britt can sleep and we won't be bored waiting."

"Well do you want me to?"

"No." _yes_ "But you are coming. Leaving you two together would be a disaster."

"Will she be ok on her own?" She secretly loved the sweet concern etched on his face.

"She'll be fine she's been worse, put the child lock on if you want she has her phone" He locked the doors and they began their walk down the street, Santana carrying her shoes, walking bear foot with the letterman jacket still on.

"It's okay, so Lima Heights isn't far?

"Does it matter?" nothing ever matters. Things just happen. Finn walking Santana home, was happening.

* * *

_She appeared out of nowhere into the mirror, Finn was still fiddling with the tie, he had no idea how to do it, and she didn't help things. He could have sworn his heart raced five times faster and she was near him. He didn't even know what joke he made, she laughed anyway and his chest heaved._

"_Sit down Frankenteen"_

_Obedience, he didn't even question the command. He could only concentrate on how breathe taking she was._

"_I'm guessing you know that you are loosing it, I mean Sam is clearly the new glee favourite," Not hers though, she was still sporting team Finn. She didn't care about him being Rachel's. " and soon he'll be all star quarter back.." Reality was sinking in now, typical Santana scheming something._

"_What's your point?" _

"_My point is that you need a coolness injection," he knew where this was going. "If you were honest and told people we did it last year, you would go from uncool to chillin in a heart beat."_

"_Yeah but I can't do that." She liked the edge of aggression in his voice. He really wanted to, he really, really did want to, but he couldn't do that for his own gain. He wasn't that selfish, besides it'd hurt Rachel too much, oh yeah Rachel had only just entered his mind, he felt like kicking himself for only just taking his girlfriend like that. Truth be told, he didn't want be seen as just using her and sex for reputation, but he couldn't admit that he felt something for her now that she had taken his V. _

"_Don't you see that that midget is dragging you down into the depths of LooserVille?" _

_It was true but he loved that midget, she was better than Quinn's expectations, Santana's bitchiness and the manipulation and ego wasn't that bad once you got used to it._

"_Hey Santana that's my girlfriend, I think you should leave" He didn't really want her to leave. Just to stop being so insulting and such a jealous bitch._

That was how Finn woke up. To looking back on that memory and knowing why Santana was the way she was. It all clicked that night and morning with her sleeping by his side. Santana was always second best to people, Quinn on the cheerio's, Brittany replaced her with Artie, Puck had no priorities. Him with Rachel. He felt sorry for her. He bet her brother and sister took all of the parent's attention too.

* * *

The walk was taking longer than Santana had expected she was walking barefoot, hung over with a guy who was over 6ft. but the fact they had stopped in the park was probably the main reason.

"Brittany loves this park, I take her here sometimes." Santana glided on the swing Finn pushing her.

"I can see why, its pretty peaceful out here. Let me guess she likes to feed the ducks." In all honesty it was just an average park, but it was so calm with the lone sound of the swing.

Santana laughed to her self.

"Yeah we do feed the ducks, he likes to sing to them and to her dog. She loves that dog. And when Christmas comes round she'll wanna put glitter on the driveway for the reindeer, and make me and Quinn watch Miracle on 34th street. That girl's the only thing I had that was real in my life for so long, and she is slipping away to Artie."

"You love her right? Not in a hot lesbian way."

"Yeah" He came and sat on the swing next to her now, look across the pond. The water rippling slowly

"Then why can't you just be happy for her as her best friend?"

"Because, I'm not happy for anyone, I'm selfish, bitchy and I don't care about anyone."

"And a liar, that's just a wall, you obviously care about her. I figured it out you know, I just wanted you to know that. So you won't have to pretend when you're with me."

"And who says I'm going to be spending time with you Finnocence?"

"Well we sorta have the glee assignment, you're my partner. And if I wanted to I could probably flunk Spanish or Biology and persuade one of the teacher to get you to tutor me, 'cause let's be honest you ace them both." He was right, he had thought this out quiet well, he was actually proud with himself. This caused him to have to goofy grin on his face that she scoffed at.

"I do. Seems someone's learning how to scheme and scam, not so Finnocent. I am so flattered right now. Just brimming with pride, so take that fucking gorgeous smile off your face Frankenteen its making me sick" Her voice was like it had been dripped in cyanide but Finn didn't care about the sarcasm, he was right and she proved it.

"This image you built, the easy but hard girl. You desire and plan to make others more miserable than you, sometimes pouring out your heart but no matter what happens you can't get on top, you can't get what you want, and it kills you so you take even more out on everyone else." He stared at her for what seemed like forever, then she broke.

"I see the other girls in glee, on the cheerios. And the amounts of tears shed I've seen over you, over puck. And all other brainless jocks. And I sometimes think what is the point? People get hurt and walked on. That isn't me, I refuse to be like that. But sure I have the emotions and longing like every other girl to have someone's arms around me to take care of me or whatever that soppy bullshit feeling is."

"But shutting yourself away, Santana, taking away the chance of happiness though. That spark. That's not living San"

"I had that spark. I let Brittany in, well she she was always close; I thought it would be impossible for her to hurt me. But the way she can walk in an out as if I'm her old favourite toy, but she has to play with her new one." the way she spoke didn't match watch she said. as if shrugging it off.

"Let her be happy, you don't need to be so strong any more San, you got me." Finn struggled with his next set of words "You don't need to hurt because you love someone."

"Well then, the idea of true love terrifies me." sarcasm.

"Makes two of us."

"So cliché right now it makes me want to castrate you." She said it with her real smile, resting her head on his shoulder, they watched the pond ripple slowly.

"San, I don't even want to know what that means." She laughed and he made her feel like the only girl in the world.


	5. Chapter 5 The Flood

**_AN:_**_ Wow, 1st person is hard to write! sorry this has taken a while. if 1st person for a girl is hard enough it's far more difficult when it's Brittany! but anyway it's short but I'm happy with it. so we've got an incite from Brittany and her feelings. I hope you like. _

_So does anybody else love Brittana as well? they better make it to the end game! cause they are simply awesome i think :') loved the Sexy episode. except the end which was a little heat breaking. _

**PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE FUTURE CHAPTERS EVEN BETTER I PROMISE! IT HELPS ME GET MY HEAD DOWN WRITING!**

_**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of these characters. i wish i owned Brittany she is by far my fav character.  
_

* * *

Chapter 5

When I walk down the hall, I feel as though I'm a colour blind zebra, and the corridor is like the yellow brick road. People look as if I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going. But the jokes on them cause I've seen The Wizard of Oz like a zillion times.

Is that even a number?

Rachel reminds of the wicked witch a little bit.

Anyway I know exactly where I want to be, where I'm going and how it's going to end. Which makes me happy. And being happy is the best feeling ever. Sometimes better than sex with Santana.

And for the record Santana is the best at sex.

But it's weird now, she's been really funny with me ever since I started dating Artie, we still hang out but she hasn't been the same for sometime now, and it scares me. Like this week, she started hanging around with Finn; I think she wants round two with him now he's single. But even last night when I went to hers to make out she wasn't as into it as me. It made me sad, even my goldfish were sad. But they always look like that, probably because they live in a bowl

"Hey"

I jumped as I shut my locker carefully; Artie was there in his wheelchair like he normally is. Sometimes I think he is there when he isn't actually there. I get worried that people see me walking alone. That's why I like Santana so much I never feel alone with her.

"So pep rally tonight, are you excited?" His wheels were shiny, like his glasses they were hard to look but hard to look away.

"Yeah, totally. I love bonfires, and dancing and cheering and singing. It's like the perfect night" and me and Santana would probably make out by the fire again like we did last time, I didn't say that though. At least I didn't think I said that.

Artie was smiling, the cute goofy one. It always makes me laugh

"Finn's picking us all up around 6-ish okay"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Is he bringing fireworks?"

"Hell yes."

"Awesome, I'll see you in glee."

But as soon as I turn around the corner I see them this time I felt weird like angry weird but as if I was going to be sick and it was horrible.

Santana was holding hands with Finn about to go into class and as he hung back she kissed him on the cheek. She was smiling so happily at him. Santana never does that. Well only to me.

She never kisses and smiles at boys like that. I got so confused or shocked I dropped all my books they slipped out of my hands so fast I was surprised they didn't fall through the floor. I was going to pick them up. But for some reason I couldn't move. My body felt cold and I didn't know what to do. Quinn had seen the whole small set of events from the other end of the corridor. That not so important kiss, to me dropping my books. I could feel my eyes begin to flood I didn't realise that my eyes could drown like that. I wondered if I was going to die. I felt a little like dying, but first I wanted to make Santana know what I was feeling.

"Brittany, come on we're going to the bathroom." Quinn had already reached me and began helping with picking up my books.

"I'm okay. I can go to math" I managed to say my voice was shaky, crouching down looking to the floor I couldn't even look at Quinn in the eye.

"Brittany you have biology and you are crying." I was still confused and I burst into a sob of tears. I really had no idea why I was feeling like this. Why Quinn was helping. And why Santana had been so different lately.

"There was a flood and my eyes got wet."

Quinn helped me toward the bathroom, stroking my hair. She told me it was okay that she missed lesson.

She didn't ask any questions. I was sat on sink's counter my back to the mirror. I didn't really want to see myself like that, cause usually I'm hot. But right then I didn't feel it. She just fixed me up reapplied my mascara and eye shadow. It was if I hadn't cried at all. It was if Quinn knew what was happening, why I was so upset over the fact I had just seen.

"Did it confuse you as well?" I asked her, probably not Quinn was really smart.

"No." she gave me the raised eyebrow. "Brittany you are jealous. you probably have never felt jealousy before because you normally have San all to your self most of the time. You're going to have to realise that you can't tear people two ways." She could tell i didn't quiet fully understand "What's happening is because you're into Artie. She felt neglected, and we know Santana doesn't do neglect. So she's fallen for Finn, she's always wanted you and him but I'm guessing she got tired of waiting for you."

"That's not fair." i regretted the words as soon as i said them.

"Fair? Britt you've been dangling her on a thread for weeks. That isn't fair, now she has Finn try and be happy for her. I honestly haven't seen her smile like that with anyone other than you."

"So Santana is a puppet?"

"She isn't a toy."

I simply nodded. I felt better now that Quinn had explained what was going on and what i was feeling.

* * *

_please review i need it to stay alive! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6 Promised Plans

_**AU**_- so-oh-so-so-sorry this has taken so long to update :/ just going through a rough spot at college and home. but this helped keep me distracted. i rewrote and rewrote till it felt right. _i know where i am going with this now. tis ganna be good and dramatic! but happy :)_

**Off Note** (spoilers) - bit disappointed that santana is officially a closeted lesbian. doesn't make much sense. im cool with her being in love with britt cause y'know i pro support brittana like i do finntana and fittany ^^ but she's clearly bi. think its safe to say they will not change Finchel to Finntana for end game though :( so i'm determined to give you lots more juicy finntana stories in compensation! xD

**Special shout out to Jack103 and Riptide2015 for getting me to update. **

_please review and tell me what you think, what i can improve and what-not and thanks for reading_**.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

"_Okay just remember you don't need to be nervous. You own the school. You own all those people out there" They were sat in his truck again. Alone this time._

"_I know, just like I owned sectionals and just how I own you, right?"_

_She squeezed his hand and smirked at him. He liked the thought of himself being hers. He had never heard anyone claiming him like that. _

"_Right. Now go make every guy out there drool." _

_Like she didn't do that already._

"_Don't get jealous." _

Santana was feeling the déjà vu ash she projected her voice across the crowd with Quinn and a few of the other cheerio's behind her dancing. She was never one for attention seeking, but the way everyone gazed at her in awe for the third time this year really did set her soul on fire.

_I like tight jeans, dark shades,  
When I walk the ground shakes  
Like an 808  
You appreciate my lean  
Body nice shape,  
Wanna take me on a date  
You've got what it takes  
You better have some cake._

Finn was enjoying himself watching with Sam, Puck and Mike. His attention was focused on her, it was as if he could only hear her. How he managed to persuade Santana to perform for the rally he had no idea. He thought it was somewhere between spending time with her finding songs that she could perform to perfection for the glee assignment and being forced into watching Step up 2. He just wanted her to show everyone just how talented she is.

_You might mistake me for heart breaker,  
'cause there's blood on the floor,  
I'm hoping you will see, there's something good in me,  
Never seen before,  
Might mistake me for a heart breaker,  
'cause there's blood on the floor,  
I know you're shaking me,  
My heart is there for keeps, there's an open door.  
_

_I know I can be a good, good girl,  
I know I can be a good, good girl,  
I know I can be a good girl,  
But I've been bad before.  
Good girl, but I've been bad before.  
_

Santana's thoughts never deterred from Finn. Her eyes often wandered over the cheering, dancing swarm of McKinley students whilst she performed but she could see him at the back taller than the rest looking smug.

_I chew bubble gum and talk fast,  
Switch up to high class  
On my day to day  
On these 28's,  
My..  
But I can't kiss a car.  
If you walk away _

_This could be your day  
_

_You might mistake me for heartbreaker,  
'cause there's blood on the floor,  
I'm hoping you will see, there's something good in me,  
Never seen before,  
Might mistake me for a heartbreaker,  
'cause there's blood on the floor_

All the headlights went out and the crowd screamed insanely as they were all suddenly drenched in the dark accented with a reddend glow. She could no longer see Finn's giant silhouette by the monstrously growing fire.

She contemplated weather she would pay him back or get him back for this. She wondered if he enjoyed the song more than everyone else; a small smile appeared on her face mirrored his as she came down from the car she had stood on, because Finn was there right away, no longer standing by the bonfire. but his dimples and brown eyes clear to Santana even in the dim firelight. She eased her self into his arms and he lifted her gently back down to the ground. Santana's blood was racing again. The touch of his warm skin and heated presence felt guarding from the brave people who came up to praise the girl who just caused most of Ohio to tremble.

"Bitches, loser's and asshole's." With her commanding voice it looked like she was going to make a speech to all the blank faces. but no one expected the low rumble while her lips curled. Finn finished the sentence.

"Out of our way."

* * *

He liked to have thought he had stolen her way from the engulfing crowds. Realistically she had taken his hand, and began walking away from the superficial people and friends. He'd like to think they were officially dating. But she liked to keep it private. Secretly she hated to keep it private. she wanted to shout at the world. To tell her best friend who she had falling for her. To prove that she could be loved and love in return.

* * *

"Okay, so, what if.. I became yours for the rest of the week and you delete that picture?" Santana laughed a little at his dopey grin.

"Not ganna cut it Finn" She looked at him incredulously. She was going to enjoy tormenting him.

"Month?" he gazed up from where he laid as she sat over him. She let her stare linger on him for moment too long, he raised his head, and came to her eye level, his lip curling enjoying her impasse expression slowly turn into a smile. He leaned in to her luring eyes about to kiss. Santana took that moment to lightly graze his nose before pulling away playfully. His frustration and awkwardness presented it self in his wide dark eyes.

"I could have you as a slave for when ever I want Finnocence."

"What can I give you then?" Defeated, Finn returned to his original position in her lap.

"hmmm." She purposefully paused for thought, making him wait that bit longer for the answer. "A date. With you."

"How come when I asked you yesterday you said no?"

"Because..." He traced a finger along her cheek, stopping her train of thought.

"Saturday?" He loved how he had interrupted her explanation, agreeing to her terms easily. He grinned with his dimples as she took in a deep breath.

"Eight sharp" she wondered what he had planned for Saturday. Was that excitement she was feeling?

"I'll pick you up"

"Better do." He wouldn't dare stand her up.

"and you are still my slave for the month."

Finally she leaned in over him and slowly and laced his lips with a soft kiss, he pulled her in closer to break of kissing her jaw line and then whisper a few words in her ear to make her giggle, her breath against his neck.

"I think people are staring"

"Let them stare Hudson."

She began kissing him again. Gasping every few seconds.

* * *

Brittany stared from her place next to Puck at Finn in Santana's lap. She felt hurt a little, but she watched the way Santana smiled at the quarter back. Brittany knew it had been weeks since she made her best friend smile like that.

"We're so screwed aren't we B."

"Huh?"

"All three of us are into her and yet she is suddenly into Finn, why?"

"You're the ex and I'm the best friend. I don't know what that means though. But she was always into Finn. That's why Quinn got to him first last year, San said she thought he was cute, and Q was there. So she made do with his best friend. You. "

"So she was into me and you then."

"No just me, she just used you for sex, she told me so."

"oh." He was caught slightly off guard by this different blunt Brittany. "She deserves better than him though."

"Like you?"

"Well, no. I'm an asshole. But so is he. I mean he screws it with Quinn, I guess that was my fault but still, while keeping Rachel on hold, then blows off Santana after sleeping with her, blows it with Rachel breaking her heart and ignoring all her apologies and blows of Santana again before making her fall for him. I know I'm stupid and badass but he has no clue about whose head he is messing with at all."

"But they're happy. Quinn told me so."

"That could be you happy between her legs"

"But I'm with Artie. And I can't break up with him; I'm not allowed to break his heart."

"I think I can find a way around that, if you'd let me."

She drifted off for a minuet, puck waited for the answer patiently.

"I'm so in."

"It's a plan"

They both stared at the couple across the bon fire. Green eyes blazing.

"Do you have anymore of those cupcakes?" she asked innocently

"You're high aren't you Britt?"

"Totally."

* * *

_so tell me what you think.. _

_next time: Finn proves his worth. and Santana begins to forgive brittany  
_


	7. Chapter 7 True Fragments

_**Au**: Extremely relatively short this one. i got writers block quiet bad, but i felt bad for not updating and i like to update weekly. so i'm giving you a taste of half the chapter. the next half and a bit is better though. well it will be. when it is finished._

_p.s- Puck is not after Santana, he just wants to help Brittany in his own way. (just to clarrify last week's revelations)_

_**disclaimer**_: _the usual "i don't own any of the character except i so wish i owned my own Brittany and Santana :P they are the best" :')_

_**Recap**_:_ so Brittany is feeling insanely jealous and deprived of Santana's company so she planned to win her best friend back with the help of puck. but she had to do it with out breaking Artie's heart. However Finn and Santana are starting to get more serious and romantically involved._

* * *

Chapter 7

Everything went to plan. She kissed someone with out Artie knowing, and he was kissed by someone else and she knew. She thought it wasn't very funny how he thought he could get away with it with out telling her.

"You cheated on me." He eventually found out and accused her. It was half true.

"So did you." He was taken back and looked guilty. It was completely true. she had the picture in her hand, she showed it to him and he closed his jaw.

People were taken back by how little drama there was. She told him they couldn't date anymore. It was fine. People didn't think the ditsy cheerleader and cripple would last all too long as it was. They were never too determined to prove anyone wrong.

She thought that Puck is smart, but the plan did not work. Now she was free again Santana was not back in Brittany's lap. They thought the events would shift the group dynamic. but it doesn't really change anything and now she felt a little bad for setting Artie up. Santana looked at her once that day in glee, just one look that told Brittany that this did not change a thing.

* * *

Brittany notices how Santana doesn't sit with her in classes anymore either.

How in cheerio's she isn't bringing the rest of the squad down with as many insults. (except when she cut a girls ponytail because she had tried to dye it bleach blond)

The way she is avoiding her blue eyes and focusing on Finn's umber ones.

He makes Santana laugh at lunch when they share their food and eventually under the adoration she gives in and lets him holds her hand, even if it is under the table. In return she'll run her hand up his leg and he'll go the shade of pink that she wants. Most people just look in disbelief. Not knowing what's going on.

In glee she sings and drags him up to dance. He does it for her even though he hates dancing. Brittany wants to confront her about it. To understand. to know what is is about him that makes her not needed anymore. But Quinn and Puck are confusing her, telling her to leave it. She doesn't know how to leave. To walk away. Not from Santana.

The Christmas decorations are beginning to show up around school. Santana sees how Finn gets excited this time of year. It reminds her of Brittany. It gets her thinking about how close they used to be, which gets her noticing, Brittany isn't very happy.

He asks her what's the matter one night and she tells him. He understands.

He doesn't push her. But he knows the two need to talk.

She feels guilty for not being there for her friend after the breakup, she had no idea that the breakup was for her.

So she writes a note in class.

_B, meet me after cheerios? We need talk. I miss you. x_

* * *

Brittany sat in the locker room for 8 minuets and 47 seconds before Santana arrived after abusing a senior for being too short and still looking 12.  
She waltzed in with her bitch face on not sure what they were even going to talk about.

Her head got clouded as she got closer. Brittany staring at her with the blue eyes. Santana felt frozen in front of the blonde. The blue pools got deeper, she began to stare at them like she used to, to really look, to really see how her best friend was feeling.

Guilt welled up inside of Santana, she felt like she had been the selfish one, that she had been leaving B second best. Finn had told she was not in the wrong, they had unexpectedly needed space and she rediscovered Finn could be in that space to make things better, easier. Santana began wondering which one of them might be her other half if there was such a thing beause it was becoming she couldn't live without her best friend. They had both proved that and the quiet they shared right now was a laying testimony.

Brittany just stood up, tired of the silence and long glances and wrapped herself in Santana's arms

"Come on B, you're coming to mine tonight."

"What are we going to do?" Brittany didn't really care so long as it was with her.

"Cuddle up on the bed and watch CSI while I sext Finn, while you bully Berry on facebook."

"No sexts and no facebook, they might be watching the tv and stealing your cable."

"Just cuddles and CSI then."

"Just cuddles?"

"Yes. Lady kisses aren't on the agenda for a while B. we're just going to need some more time."

"Time with you is my favourite."

* * *

_i'm not sure if i want this to be confusing or if it is too confusing, cause obviously the reletionship is going to be messed up but i want you to understand that it is confusing for them all. Finn, Santana and Brittany do not exactly know where they stand with each other._

_So basically Santana and Britt love each other but they don't know to what bounds. Santana gets scared and took comfort in Finn who makes her feel special and safe. this is how she falls for him. and he is beginning to see a side of her that he is falling in love with. but she still has the underlying fact she loves her best friend too, and he knows she needs to confront that. _

_Now brittany vs Finn? we don't know yet... hehehe ^^ _

_please review! please? next update will be saturday. promises._


	8. Chapter 8 Perfection

_AN - Hey look an update!_ _hope you enjoy, and for those of you who are wondering this is heavily Finntana, with small Britana and Fittany(later). Happy ending for Finn, Santana and Brittany ensured._  
_thats all i can reveal at the moment_. _please review or tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer- _i do not own any of the cast. 

* * *

Chapter 8

"Okay so after he took me to dinner and paid, he drove me home and walked me to the door, its weird dopey did everything all the other guys did, but this time he just made it feel different. I actually enjoyed myself without you."

"And?" she asked earnestly upward, Santana playing with Brittany's hair, they were sat in the football stands watching all the cheerio's not up to scratch getting punished and the football players putting in extra practice.

"I told him not to kiss me yet, and dragged him inside."

Brittany's face looked disappointed; everyone knew what happened when Santana took guys home.

"Relax, I did not screw on the first date, not exactly" Brittany giggled glad to hear Santana and Finn aren't sleeping together yet but she caught what Santana mumbled to herself after "but in a way it was a houndred times better." She regretted her words, Brittany shot up and turned to face her closely, the smell of her cherry chapstick intoxicating.  
Santana fell into Brittany's wide eyes.  
"What happened San?" she was suddenly excited for her friend. Something happened that was better than just sex? That did not happen often for either of them.

So the Latina gave into the blonde and began recounting the night's later events.

_He sat tense again, she wondered if he'd ever completely relax around her. She wasn't that bad, not anymore well for a week or so anyway._  
_But there was something about the way he looked at her. _

_"Remember to breathe Finn, you're going to go blue."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't apologise to me."_

_"Sorry." She just smiled rather than glare at him._

_"I really enjoyed tonight, you made me feel normal."_

_"oh," a disappointed look on his face appeared. She didn't know what she had said wrong._

_"what now?" she bit back as he helped her climb out of his truck._

_"I sort of wanted to make you feel special."_

_She looked speechless, his adorable cuteness getting her weak at the knees again. When did she get so lucky? How could Quinn have let him go so easily?_

_"You might want to remember to breathe" He laughed, obviously finding her reaction to his liking._

_"Shut up." She said playfully gently elbowing him as he walked her up to the door_

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't apologise, ever. You make me feel special when ever I'm with you. It's just no one has taken out on a date like that and made it clear they just wanted my company. Not sex or just to see me and Brittany make out."_

_"Wait your not going to make out with Brittany? If I had known that I wouldn't have taken you out."_

_"I wish I never taught you the concept of sarcasm."_

_"I'd have picked it up from just being around you anyway."_

_"Looks like I may have to keep my mouth shut."_

_"I can help you with that you know," he held her cheek softly._

_"Wait. Don't kiss me yet Finnocent"_

_"wha-" _

_She had thrown him off guard slyly opening the door from behind him, and he suddenly found himself pinned to the door inside Santana's home. _

_She laughed at his confusion and took his hand._  
_"Mami I'm home. I have someone for you to meet."_

_"ooh, who?" the voice came through the house and a woman with long dark hair identical to Santana's, her mother was the spitting image of Santana, slightly taller only more aged with sharper features. It was clear where Santana got her looks._

_She lean against the doorway of the room she had just came out of, eyeing up the unfamiliar guest. She even had the same sharp critical eyes Santana had._

_"Mami, this is my boyfriend. Finn."_

_"Cute," Her eyes narrowed, she stared at Finn for a while, not helping his evident nerves. This had been sprung on him very surprisingly. Still Santana had his hand and was grinning devilishly as ever. He was going to get her back for this. He was no way ready to meet even one of her parents._

_Suddenly Mrs Lopez burst into laughter with her daughter. "You're face is a picture hun. Relax. You must be a big deal since my daughter has actually bothered to introduce us." Definitely going to be gotten back. "I'm going to work baby, so have fun and don't stay up too late."_

_Santana led him down stairs, where her brothers were playing x-box in their basement-turned bedrooms, Finn was impressed with their consol system and gameplay. But had to be dragged off an in-depth conversation about online play dynamics by an annoyed Santana, who claimed she could beat them all in a death match someother time. _

_"Do you wanna go into the bedroom now?" San asked blushing and looking down._

_Finn's bottom lip dropped, surely she wasn't asking him what he thought she was asking him?_

_"What?" Finn said in a confused voice._

_"Surely I don't need to spell it out for you Finnosence!" she winked._

_"I think you should, I've never been any good at spelling" he said seriously, was he smiling? He had barely finished his sentence when Santana kissed him. He deepened it kissing her back pushing her against the refrigerator._

_They quickly fumbled out of the kitchen this time hardly able to keep their hands from eachother, they climbed the two sets of stairs into Santana's room opening doors inbetween kisses, and the tearing off of the other's clothing. Eventually falling onto her bed._

_"Now," she purred into his ear. "I think you've got what it takes to make me scream. But you have to do exactly what I say."_

_Santana woke with complete ecstasy all over again. She wondered momentarily if she dreamt last night. imagined the feel of silk under her back, the way her legs shook and her nails would dig and claw into his back. But a cold shiver ran up her spine when she felt someone kiss her softly on the shoulder, and she knew she had found perfection._

_"Morning beautiful." He said in a husky groggy voice. Finn joining her under the black sheets of her bed._

_"Well someone looks pleased with themselves." She smiled at his grinning face._

_"Well I did get you screaming."_

_"Shut it Frankenteen." She muttered smacking his chest before cuddling up to him, the sun starting to shine through her curtains._

_"How do you feel?" Her voice repeating words she had asked before with a trace of fear._

_For a moment Finn left the question to hang in the air before saying "Happy." _

_"Why?" she smiled at his answer._

_"Because it meant something." He was lucky he had his eyes closed then and couldn't see her glowing beam._


End file.
